Rifter articals and book ideas
rifts article and book ideas rifts world book india, the indian gods are not real active on earth. so what im thinking would be high tech, with magical priest excepted as well as other ancient forms of magic. being a traditional people id say TW not as popular as in some places and magic as a whole I envision as being excepted but not popular. with over a billion population now and probably closer to 2 billion at time of cataclysm in 2099. the death toll would have been hurendious, so I figure a few high-tech cities with a more rural and mystical country side. with both high tech and magic defenders. troubles should not be to high. id like to see a kali borg, robotic elephants, robotic war elephants, mystical hindue warrior and as for conflict the tip of india would be a great spot for a large harune priate settlement. world book mediterranean itally, greace, iran, pehonix empire antartica, medical o.c.c.s expansion, combat medic (make uniform so can be used with any hi tech society not DR paramedic, heavier combat training then medical officer. T.W.DR. reprint healer and update for rifts true atlantian healer use psionics and tattos to heal list of other healer occ’s cyber doc. main book Healing Shaman’s reprint pg. 160 World Book 15 Spirit West Gypsy - The Gifted pg. 184 World Book 5 Triax & The NGR & pg. 151 Mystic Russia Medic/Medical Officer pg. 159 World Book 5 Triax & The NGR Herbalist pg. 22 World book 3 England The Dryad pg. 40 World book 3 England The Rifts Priest pg. 12 Pantheons of the Megaverse Warlord Cyber-Doc pg. 84 Iborian. Healer R.C.C. pg. 36 db 5 FWC Medic O.c.c. pg. 79 db6 Wai Chia Wu Shih O.c.c. pg.52 wb25 china 2 other healer concepts rogue scientist, medical researcher testing the medical properties of alien planets, and monsters. nazca line maker with holsitst medicine and, paramedic and the healing line drawings. coalition rcsg with medical md, holistic medicing, studing new plants and creatures with a eye to how it can be used medically old beliver (wb18) with occ related skill MD equipment coalition necromancer enhanced armor coalition feild hospital exististing equipment t-12 feild medic armor for comparasons and coalition knock off. phase med kit and medical scanners.phase world giamoteer healing devices Chinese Medical Skills Acupuncture: Combining the knowledge of the neural pathways of the body, with the physical skill to manipulate tiny needles into special points, especially the 14 meridians where the Yin and Yang energies cross over, the character is able to deal with a wide variety of medical problems, as well as safely block out pain and distress caused by injury or surgery. Best used for neurological disorders (including relief of some of the symptoms of mental illness), gastrointestinal complaints, and high blood pressure. While the use of needles (from 20 to 30 for most treatments) is optimal, the character can also attempt acup'essure, by simply pressing on the correct points (-20% chance of success). While most effective in stopping pain, all kinds of bodily distress can be relieved, and cures are possible for a wide range of chronic problems. Base Skill: 40% +5% per level of experience. Cblnese Herbal Medicine: Equivalent to Holistic Medicine (see Riftsf/J RPG or G.M GUide, for details), except it is based on a much wider range of ingredients, including many herbs, teas and roots fouod only in Rifts China. Base Skill: 30% +5% per level of experience. Africa update, gnomes, supernatural ps chart for use with different h2h damages. robot managerie the robt dog (nwe west) robot horse (new west) add robot (cat smal) vermin hunter/ sentery robot (cat large) protection fighting companion rat cyber familier/spy bat cyber familer/ spy snake scout/ambush/fighter hawk/falcon arial scout owl sentry expanded skill programs job specific programs can a rifts character learn new or improve his skills? Yes. However. this is very difficult for a adventurer to do. Why? Because he or she spends so much time and energy staying alive and working at their occupation, they usually don't have the time to properly devote to scholastic pursuits. To learn a new skill (one) or a skill group (several) the character must attend a college, a special trade school, or apprentice themselves. This will require money for instructors, time spent at study and time spent on practice. The Game Master should logically assign time requirements for each. A good rule of thumb is 4-6 hours a week in study (regular hours - not at the hero's discretion) for a skill and 16-20 hours a week for skill group, and another 6·10 hours per week spent on practice for a skill and 24-40 hours a week practice for a skill group. Three missed assignments or three absences from instruction in a 6 month period means a flunking grade. No skill. no skill bonus and no refund of tuition. that 6 month period does not count toward successful completion. You may try again. Successful studies means four completed 6 month segments of successful study and practice in that area(s) of study. The skill/ skill group is now known at its "base skill proficiency”. The cost of education varies with the individual college / instructor and level of study. The following are reasonable prices per each individual skill. Community College/ talented armature: Costs 100 credits per each skill for 1/2 a year of study. The educational standards are less demanding, so there is a skill penalty of ·5% for each skill. College or University/ tradesman: Costs 250-400 credits per each skill for 1/2 a year of study. College or University with an excellent reputation for quality and scholastic excellence, or region renown tradesman: Costs 600-1000 credits for 1/2 a year of study. and will require the maximum amount of time of study and practice for each skill / skill group, but adds a +5% skill bonus at the end of two years of serious study. Ivy league Universities / master tradesmen cost an arm and a leg, 4,000 - 7500 credits per each skill for one half year of study, and will require the maximum amount of time in study and practice for each skill/ skill group, but adds a +5% skill bonus at the end of two years. Skill bonus is +5% for every additional year and a half of successful studies (total possible is and additional 4 1/2 years, for a combined total bonus of +15%). learning from another PC if their skill is secondary they are classified as talented amateur, if its a occ or related skill as a tradesman, if it is a occ skill at 90+% or 10th level treat as a renown tradesman all groups with * require literacy and adv. math *Communications Program - Basic Electronics, Radio: Basic, Radio: Scrambler, T.v Video, One communications skill of choice. *Computer Program - Basic Electronics, Computer Operations, Computer Programming, Computer Repairs or one Radio skill of choice. Criminal Program - Streetwise, Pick Locks, Three Rogue skills of choice. If a second Criminal Program is selected, a total of four skills can be chosen from the Rogue and/or W.P. categories. Domestic Program - Basic Mathematics, select three of choice *Electrical Program - Electrical Engineer, Basic Mechanics, Computer Operation, One Electronic skill of choice. Espionage Program (Basic) - Hand to Hand: Martial Arts, Detect Ambush, Intelligence, Wildermess Survival, Two Espionage skills of choice Language - select Four of choice. *Mechanical Program (General) - Mechanical Engineer, basic mechanics, Basic Electronics, locksmith Mechanics, Vehicles - Automotive Mechanics, Aircraft Mechanics, Basic Electronics, one mechanical skill of choice *Medical Assistant Program - Basic Mathematics, Computer Operation, Biology, Paramedic *Medical Doctor Program - Biology, Chemistry, Pathology, Medical Doctor, Military Program (Basic) - Hand to Hand: Basic, Running, Climbing, Military Etiquette, Radio:Basic, W.P. ERifle Military Demolitions Program - Basic Electronics, Basic Mechanics, Demolitions, Demolitions Disposal, Underwater Demolitions Pilot: Advanced Program - Navigation (Air, land, Water), Read Sensory Equipment, Weapon Systems, 4 Piloting skills of choice pilot basic program - pilot automobile, pilot motorcycle, plus 4 other not including robots/power armor and tank/apc. Physical/Athletic Program - Select Four of choice. *Robot Program - Computer Operation, Computer Programming, Robot Electronics, Robot Mechanics *Science Program - Computer Operation, Chemistry, Three of choice Technical Program - Four of choice Professional Thief Program - Locksmith, Prowl, Climbing, Surveillance Systems, If a second Thief Program is selected, five skills (yes, five) can be chosen from the Rogue Category. Ancient Weapons Program - Paired Weapons, Three ancient weapons of choice. Modern Weapons Program - Select four Survival Wilderness Program - Wilderness Survival, Select Four Wilderness Skills sharpshooter program - weapon proficiency (chosen weapon), sharpshooter (chosen weapon) counts as 4 skills for price 1. Storyteller & Teacher. Rogue Scholars are natural born storytellers and educators with a flair for making dry subjects like history, science and math sound exciting and fun. A passion that enables them to teach others over a period of time (equal to a Secondary Skill after ID6+8 weeks of lessons; with at least 12 hours a week devoted to the teaching and another 10 hours of study by the student). Also see O.c.c. Bonuses.